Operation: Stalag 13
by snossy
Summary: My version of how it all started at stalag 13.
1. Chapter 1

**Operation: Stalag 13**

A/n: I don't own or claim to own any of the Hogan's Heroes Characters

_**Chapter 1:**_

Colonel Robert Hogan, commander of the 504th Bomb Group, was the last to climb out of his B-17. He joined his men as they started heading inside. They were already cheering and celebrating; it had been another successful raid over Dusseldorf in Germany.

"Alright fellas, let's just keep the celebrating to a minimum for now huh?" Hogan tried to look serious as he said it, but couldn't quite manage and they all noticed.

"Oh Come on sir" Lt. James Matthews said. "That was one of the best raids we've had. We took out that munitions factory with the first few bombs we dropped. You can't blame us for wanting to celebrate a bit." Matthews had been flying with Hogan since the beginning. He knew how far he could get without Hogan pulling rank.

"I know, and believe me, there will be plenty of time for all that later." Hogan said. "Let's just try not to get ourselves into trouble like last time."

"Colonel Hogan sir" Lt. Peter Sampson came up to him and saluted.

"At ease. What can I do for you Peter" Hogan asked returning the salute.

"General Williams wanted me to give you this sir." He handed folded a note to Hogan. "And also General Davis wants you and your team in the briefing room in an hour."

"Thanks Lt. We'll be there." Hogan smiled as Sampson walked off heading towards the building he came out of.

* * *

General Williams sat at his desk re-reading the latest report from Colonel Hogan. He had been arguing with himself for the past half an hour. He didn't want to put his friend in a position like this but he had to. // _He's going to hate me for asking him to do this but he's the best one for the job. _// There was a knock on the door, which brought him out of his thoughts.

"Come in" he called looking up and over towards the door. Colonel Hogan walked in and closed the door behind him.

"You wanted to see me sir?" Hogan asked.

"Take a seat Robert" he motioned to a seat in front of the desk. Hogan smiled and sat down.

"Congratulations on the raid; I heard it was a complete success."

"Thanks, but the credit really goes to the rest of my men; I just flew one of the planes" Hogan said. He never liked taking all the credit for himself, especially when his entire team had been involved.

Williams didn't say anything for a long moment and kept trying to avoid looking him in the eye. Hogan was suspicious and starting to get a little nervous; Williams never tried to avoid looking at him directly unless there was something he didn't want to tell say. // _Something's not right here._ // "Sir? What's going on? Is something wrong? Your note said something about a possible assignment."

"Your one of the best pilots we have" he started; not quite sure how to put it. "I know that you've been assigned to train upcoming pilots, but something else has come up. Normally I wouldn't even consider this as a possibility but, everyone around here knows that you've been known to pull off the impossible against all odds."

"Well most of the time, it was pure luck, especially when something went wrong." He said slowly, not sure what he was being asked to do.

"Well luck or not, you managed it." Williams continued after a moment. "Before I ask you to do this I want you to know that it's strictly volunteer only. I will not order you to do this because of how and where you would have to be." Hogan nodded.

"We need someone to operate a sabotage and intelligence unit in Germany. With the possibility of helping escaped prisoners get back home." He said, trying to get the first part over with quickly "It would also have to be done from the most unlikely place. Stalag 13."

"Good one sir" Hogan laughed. He was hoping it was a joke. "You almost had me for a second there."

"I'm not kidding Rob. This could shorten the war by months. You are the best possible person we have for this, especially since it seems like you can pull off anything no matter how crazy it sounds or appears to be."

"Are You Crazy!?" Hogan almost yelled. "You want me to run an underground operation from a POW camp in the middle of Germany'? How the hell do you want me to pull that off?"

"Your lucky your talking to me Colonel and not a different General" Williams said. He was only slightly annoyed at being yelled at but he had completely expected it.

"Sorry sir" Hogan backed down almost instantly. Although they were old friends, Williams still a general. "It's just that it would be impossible, even for me"

"Don't apologize." Williams said pouring them both a drink. "There's no need. I knew you would react that way. Why do you think I'm the one who told you?" Hogan took the drink he was offered and sat down again. Even though Hogan knew that any number of things could go wrong with an assignment like this one, he was already running through different the possibilities. He knew it would be virtually impossible for him to do, but that had never stopped him before.

//_ Besides _// Hogan thought. //_ I'm only training new the pilots for the next 8 months unless something urgent comes up. At least this way I might be able to help win the war in a different way. _//

"We already have three contacts inside the camp. Two are POW's; one of them is an American, Sgt. James Kinchloe. I'm not sure who the other two contacts are because I'm not the one who assigned them. Kinchloe can introduce you to them when you get there."

"Okay, I'll do it. Besides I've never said no to an assignment yet." Hogan smiled and Williams started to explain how he was going to get there.

* * *

Three weeks after their conversation Hogan and General Williams sat in the briefing room with Lt. James Matthews, his co-pilot, Sgt. Adam Johnson, his navigator, and last but not least, his radio man Sgt. David Thompson. They had just gone through every detail of what was going to happen with this assignment and was giving his men one last chance to back out of this now, before it was too late.

"Okay" Hogan began. "This is one mission that is strictly volunteer only, if any of you want to back out of this, now is the time to do it. No-one will think any differently of you, especially me."

"When you go on a mission we're always there with you." Johnson spoke up. "Why should now be any different? And besides… who's gonna keep our famous 'papa bear' out of trouble until you get there if we don't go?" He added. He had nicknamed Hogan 'Papa bear' after their tenth mission together and somehow it had always stuck with him.

"Yeah well, this isn't any normal raid on a bridge or factory in Germany. You guys might not be flying away from this one." Hogan said, smiling slightly at the use of his nickname.

"Sir, we aren't letting you go by yourself. There's no way." Matthews added after a moment. "Not only that but you need us to navigate and fly the plane back here once you jump out."

"Alright then" Williams said before Hogan could argue any further. Truth be told, he was glad that Hogan wasn't going out on this one completely alone. "I guess that's everything covered. You leave in one hour; good luck and be careful."

* * *

"What's our position Johnson" Hogan's voice came over the headset they were wearing.

"We will be over Hamburg in ten minutes sir" Came the reply from somewhere behind the pilot's seat.

"Right. Be prepared for anything, as soon as they spot this plane I have a feeling they're not going to waste any time in firing at us. If we get hit, I want everyone out of the plane as quickly as possible. I'll try to get it as far away from you as I can before I jump. Once you land I want you both to take cover until dark then head north. There will be a sub in the area to take you back home if you need it. Is that clear?" There was a slight pause before they all confirmed that they understood.

"When this is all over with I'll buy everyone here a drink." Hogan said trying to lighten the mood.

"We'll hold you to that Papa Bear" Came Johnson's voice over the radio.

The next thing they knew the plane shook and there was a loud explosion from the side of the plane. They had been hit and one of the engines had been damaged. Hogan was struggling to keep control of the plane wile the others grabbed the gun turrets in the plane and fired at the fighter planes that had seemed to come from no-where.

"Forget about them!!" Hogan called over his headset. "Just get out and take cover when you land!!"

"What about you? You can't hold them off for long, there's too many of them"

"Don't worry about me, just go. That's an order!" he added when they all hesitated.

Once the three of them had jumped, Hogan flew the plane as far away from them as he could mange, then went to the back of the plane, and jumped out.

* * *

Hogan's parachute opened and he took one last looked over his shoulder at his plane as he landed. Unfortunately, his chute got caught in a tree. He grabbed the knife that he had kept down the side of his boot, just incase this happened. He cut through the ropes and landed rather painfully at the bottom of the tree.

"Great, just great" He muttered to himself as he tried but failed to get the parachute out of the tree. //_ Oh well, at least they'll be able to find me easily enough. _// He thought bitterly. He was still angry with himself for accepting this assignment. He started to head away from the area he landed in but immediately stopped in his tracks when he saw he was surrounded by a German patrol.


	2. Chapter 2

**Operation: Stalag 13**

A/n: I don't own or claim to own any of the Hogan's Heroes Characters

**Chapter 2**

Hogan was lying on the bed in the interrogation cell where he had been for the past week. He knew that the Germans would question him, but he hadn't expected it to last as long as it had. He looked up at the sound of the door opening.

"What do you want now Feldkamp?" He asked not bothering to get up from where he was.

Major Feldkamp was the Gestapo officer in charge of getting as much information out of Hogan as he could. However the only thing he managed to get out of Hogan was name, rank and serial number, along with a few insults.

"Fortunately for you, I don't want anything at the moment." He nodded to the two guards that had followed him into the room. Before Hogan knew what was going on, they pulled Hogan roughly off the bed and were putting handcuffs on him.

Hogan didn't resist because he didn't want any trouble. He already had a few cuts and bruises and he didn't want any more at the moment. He just looked Feldkamp straight in the eye. "Then why are you here? We both know your not gonna get anything out of me, no matter how hard you try."

"Unfortunately I have been ordered to take you to Stalag 13." He stepped closer to Hogan. "But believe me colonel, you will see me again, and I will get the information I'm looking for, no matter how long it takes me."

"I doubt that" Hogan said. Feldkamp left the room and Hogan was pushed out the door behind him. Five minutes later he was in the back of a truck heading towards Stalag 13.

* * *

"Colonel Hogan you are the new senior prisoner of war officer for this camp." Colonel Wilhelm Klink, the kommandant of Stalag 13, was saying to Hogan. "As a result you will come to me with any requests or complaints the other prisoners have." Hogan said nothing. He just continued to stare at a layout of the camp that was on the wall behind Klink's desk. "Schultz will show you around the camp. Don't get any ideas about trying to escape either. There has never been a successful escape as long as I have been in charge of this camp and there never will be." Klink added when he turned around to see what Hogan was staring at.

"Schultz!" Klink called. A moment later the Sergeant of the Guard walked into the office. "Show colonel Hogan around the camp, then take him to barracks 2 where he will be staying."

"_Jawohl Herr Kommandant_." Schultz saluted then turned to Hogan. "Colonel Hogan?" Hogan nodded and walked out the door ahead of the guard.

As Hogan was being casually shown the camp, Schultz was continually talking to him, trying to be as friendly as he could be. By the time they reached the barracks, Schultz had told him just about everything there was to know about the camp and Klink. He was starting to feel a bit more confident that he could pull this assignment off after all. From what he could tell from his meeting with Klink, he didn't seem too bright.

"Hey Shultzie, 'Ow's it going?" Hogan heard someone say in an English accent as he walked inside behind Schultz.

"Englander please, not today, I have a lot to do and I'm already late for guard duty." Schultz pleaded. "This is Colonel Robert Hogan, he will be your new senior officer so be nice to him and make him feel welcome. Between us the kommandant didn't do a very good job of welcoming him."

"Sure Schultz, you know we always make new men feel welcome, even if Klink doesn't." another man said, American this time. "See you later Schultz." He called as the guard headed out the door.

"Now that Schultz is gone we can introduce you to everyone in the barracks." The American said after a moment. He introduced himself first, as Sergeant James Kinchloe ("But everyone around here calls me Kinch") then went around the room and introduced the others.

* * *

Hogan was alone in his room, pacing in the small area between his bed and the desk. Hogan sighed and sat down on the bed. He went over everything that he would need to do, but so far, had come up with no way of getting it done. // _How do I get myself into these situations??_ //

"Come in" He called as a knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. "Hey Newkirk, Kinch what can I do for you guys?"

"Nothing' at the moment sir. I just thought you should have this, you know with everythin' we're gonna have goin' on around 'ere." Newkirk grinned at Hogan as he handed over a medium sized box.

"What are you talking about?" Hogan asked.

"It's the last part for the radio colonel." Kinch saw the look Hogan gave him and added "It's okay, Newkirk's with us. So is Hilda, she's the one that managed to get most of the radio parts for us. I still need to put it all together though."

"So Hilda is the underground agent we're working with?" Hogan asked slowly.

"That's right colonel. She was assigned here abou' six months ago. We only found out ourselves last month when she started giving us the parts."

"So why didn't they tell me about her?"

"Dunno sir. You might need to ask them 'bout that."

Hogan nodded. "Yeah I think I might. I knew about you being here Kinch but they didn't tell me who my other two contacts where."

"Kinch and I started up an escape committee. It's all the men in our barracks and two men from each of the other barracks. They all seem trust worthy enough, and we think they'll be willin' to help out if we ever need 'em." Newkirk said as he took the seat offered to him.

"Okay then, I guess we'll tell everyone about what we're planning during the meeting. Only I think we should keep it on a need to know basis at the moment." Hogan smiled as he looked out of the window in his room.

* * *

The meeting with the escape committee had gone rather well the previous night. All the men that had turned up had been told by Hogan, Kinch and Newkirk what was going to happen there at Stalag 13 and everyone had agreed to do what they could to help out.

So far the core group contained three men; Corporal Peter Newkirk – the camp's conman, pickpocket and, on occasion, tailor. He was also reasonably good at doing German accents when the time called for it.

Sergeant James (Kinch) Kinchloe – the camp's radioman and was also skilled with anything that had to do with wiring and electricity.

Then there was the leader of the operation, Colonel Hogan. – He would be in charge of everything that went on in the operation and the camp. From keeping the guards and Klink from finding out what was really going on, to planning and carrying out missions, along with anything else that came their way.

* * *

The men of Barracks 2 stood outside in the compound, waiting impatiently for Klink to come out of his office. It was the middle of winter and they were freezing.

"Come on Schultz, Where's Klink? He's ten minutes late for morning roll call." Hogan called from the head of the formation.

"Colonel Hogan please be patient, the kommandant will be here any minute now."

Hogan was just about to argue but was cut off by the sound of Klink bellowing at the top of his voice "Repoooort!!"

"_Herr kommandant _all prisoners present and accounted for" Shultz replied happily, saluting as Klink stopped in front of the formation.

Klink addressed the men standing in front of him "On occasion, I am able to bring you news from the war of which you are no longer a part of"

The prisoners booed and called out insults that Klink couldn't quite make out because they were said all at once. Hogan smiled slightly, not bothering to stop them.

"I am happy to report that things are continuing to go well for the victorious 'Third Reich.'" He continued. "Our raids are continuing to show that we are indeed a superior people…"

"Oh please" Hogan muttered quietly, but just loud enough for Klink to hear him.

"Do you have something you wish to say Colonel Hogan??" Klink said turning towards him.

"Well, since you asked" Hogan smirked. "It's just hard to believe that things are going well for you guys, when it took about 5 of your so called _**best**_ fighter pilots to shoot down my plane, which I might add, was flying solo. If that's the best you have going for the 'Third Reich', just surrender now."

The other men of Barracks 2 cheered and laughed. Hogan smiled and turned to look at his men giving them a small bow before turning back to Klink who was looking completely dumfounded.

"Hogan, it may have taken 5 pilots to bring down your plane but let me assure you that they were not our best." Klink said trying to sound convincing. "Diss-missed"

Everyone walked back into the barracks to get something to eat, while Newkirk and Kinch stayed behind to talk to Hogan.

"That was bloody brilliant Guv'nor." Newkirk could barely hold back the laughter in his voice.

"Thanks, but that was nothing fellas. Just you wait until things are up and running. It's going to be very…interesting to say the least." Hogan smiled and led the way inside.

* * *

Hogan and Newkirk were watching the volleyball game between barracks 4 and 6 when Kinch saw them as he walked out the barracks. He had been inside all morning trying to find a new entrance for the emergency tunnel they had just finished two days ago.

"Hey Kinch, How's everything going inside?" Hogan asked as they watched the game, trying to look as innocent as they could. Klink had been watching them all morning and they didn't want to look as though they where doing anything suspicious.

"Actually sir. I've found the perfect place and it was easy enough to set up. I've just finished it."

"Where is it?" Newkirk asked.

"That my friend, you have to guess. If you two can't find it then the krauts definitely won't be able to.

* * *

It had been ten minutes of searching the entire barracks. They had found nothing. Hogan had found two different indications that might lead to a tunnel entrance but neither one had led anywhere but to the floor beneath them, so Hogan had given up. Newkirk gave up five minutes ago.

"Okay Kinch, you have us, where is it?" Hogan asked.

"Behind you." Kinch said.

"The only thing that's behind me is the bunk you share with Olsen."

"Exactly sir. Hit the wooden frame twice and see what happens." Hogan did as he was instructed and Kinch's bed rose into the bunk above it.

* * *

"Colonel Hogan" Olsen came into the barracks looking around the common room.

"What is it Olsen?" He looked up from the drawing of the compound Hilda had given him. He had been going over, with the help of Newkirk and Kinch, some possible tunnels that could branch off of the main one.

"New man just arrived sir; they're taking him into Klink's office now."

"Thanks" He got up and headed for the door. "You guys keep working on the plans for the tunnels, we need to figure out how many tunnels we need and where each of them will need to lead to."

* * *

Hilda looked up as the door opened and Hogan entered the room. She smiled as walked over to her. //_ Being assigned here does have its good side to it. _// She thought to herself.

"Good morning colonel." She smiled sweetly at him from behind here desk.

"Hi Hilda, what's going on?" He spoke quietly not wanting to be overheard

"His name is Corporal Louis LeBeau. He's part of the French Resistance. I'm sorry Colonel, but that is all I could find out about him. I never saw his file."

"That's okay; I'll just go in and rescue him from Klink." He said half-jokingly.

* * *

"Hi, I'm Colonel Robert Hogan." He said when he spotted the young Frenchman. He completely ignored Klink.

"Corporal Louis LeBeau, French Resistance" He replied, saluting as he spoke.

"At ease corporal, there's no need to be so formal around me. None of the other men are." Hogan returned the salute then held out his hand for LeBeau to take. "The rest of us are friendlier then our kommandant, so you're in good company."

"Colonel Hogan" Klink interrupted. "If you are finished…"

"Oh sorry, was I interrupting something?" Hogan smiled when he saw that Klink was getting annoyed with him.

"You are always interrupting something Hogan. However, since you are here, you will show Corporal LeBeau around the camp and explain everything to him. I have already told him the main rules of Stalag 13. I will leave the rest to you and your men. Diss-missed"


	3. Chapter 3

**Operation: Stalag 13**

A/n: I don't own or claim to own any of the Hogan's Heroes Characters.

**Chapter 3**

LeBeau had been told about the tunnel under the camp and the sabotage and intelligence operation that Hogan had started. He didn't hesitate in accepting the offer to join them and readily agreed to the no-escape rule that Hogan had put in place to help protect the operation.

Newkirk, LeBeau, Forster, Olsen and Kinch had just past the halfway point on the tunnel that would eventually lead to Klink's office (It branched off from the emergency tunnel.) They were heading back towards the ladder leading into the barracks when they heard Hogan calling out.

"Fellas, Get up here quick, I need to talk to you"

"What's the matter colonel?" Olsen asked as he led the way up the ladder.

"Klink's getting suspicious. I was just in his office and he warned me not to try anything foolish like escaping"

"Why would he get suspicious, I mean, it's not like we've been acting out of the ordinary around 'im."

"That's why he's suspicious." Hogan said. "Apparently we've been to careful around him. We might have to fake an escape just so he backs off a little. Now I'm not going to order anyone to do this because there's a good chance that who ever goes out will get at least three weeks in the cooler."

"I'll go guv'nor."

"Oui colonel, so will I."

* * *

"…_Elf, zwölf, dreiz…_" Schultz stopped in the middle of his count when he came across LeBeau's usual spot in formation. "W-W-Where is LeBeau?" He stammered.

"Repooooort!!" came Klink's voice from behind Schultz.

Schultz tried to answer but the words did not come out. He started to panic because at that moment he chose to look over to where Hogan and Newkirk usually stood, hoping that they would have an answer. They weren't there either.

"Schultz, _dumkopf_, I said 'Report'" Klink said to him impatiently.

"I beg to report _herr kommandant_, th-that three prisoners are m-missing"

Klink looked towards the formation, realised who was missing and that Schultz didn't miss-count, then started yelling out orders for a search party.

* * *

Schultz walked along the edge of the woods outside the camp, hoping that he wouldn't get sent to the Russian Front for allowing prisoners to escape on his watch. He walked past a large bush when three men jumped out from behind it, raising their hands as they stood.

"Okay Schultz we give up."

"Yeah mate don't shoot, it's just us."

"Oui, we will come back to camp with out any problems."

Schultz lowered his gun as he realized who they were. Newkirk stepped towards him and raised the gun and pointed it towards them again.

"Ya know Schultz, I'm beginning to wonder how we got caught by you. Your suppose to aim that at _**us**_ not the ruddy ground." Newkirk raised his eyes and backed up next to Hogan.

"Why would I aim it at you, I am not going to shoot. Please just go back to camp I don't want any more trouble tonight."

"Schultz" Hogan said lowering his hands for a moment. // _Do we have to explain everything? How he got to be a sergeant I'll never know… But I suppose it's good for us he is this stupid, or we'd be in real danger of being shot. _// "We're escaped prisoners, and you caught us. You have to keep your gun on us or we _**might**_ get away from you."

Schultz was about to reply when they started yelling at the top of their voices, to draw attention to themselves since it didn't look as though Schultz was going to.

* * *

"That was a very stupid thing to do Hogan." Klink said angrily. "I warned you not to try anything foolish and that if you did anyone involved would be punished. Did you not listen to a word I said?"

"Oh I listened Kommandant, but it's just that I was over ruled by the rest of the escape committee. I warned them but they wouldn't listen to me." Newkirk and LeBeau, who were behind Hogan, nodded in agreement.

"I don't care if _**London**_ had somehow contacted you and over ruled you, it will not excuse your actions. 30 days in the cooler for each of you, and that is final." He added when he saw Hogan was about to argue.

* * *

"Colonel" Kinch called as he climbed out of the tunnel. "Radio transmission from London, by the sound of it, they've given us our first assignment." Kinch had finished putting together the radio two weeks ago and they hadn't heard anything from London since they first contacted them to ay the operation was just about up and running.

"About time" Hogan said looking up from the card game he and Newkirk had been playing. Taking the paper Kinch had written the message on, he read the message Kinch had received.

"Okay fellas, looks like our first assignment is a big one." He said looking at each of the in turn. "We have to blow up a munitions train that is heading towards the Eastern Front, two weeks from now. London will send explosives and detonators in two nights at 21:30 hours."

"Shouldn't we start with something a little smaller sir? I thought we would just be helping escaped prisoners from other camps to start off with. Not blowing up trains."

"Well it would be a good start to the operation if we can pull it off" Kinch tried to sound confident.

"Yeah it would be." Hogan sighed. His mind was already working on different plans and possibilities on every outcome. "LeBeau go get the boys from barracks 3 and 5, we might need them for a deversion if we don't make it back in time."

"Oui colonel."

"Newkirk, how long will it take you to get into the armory? Maybe sneak back a few guns and a couple small explosives?"

"Well sir, it'll be hard trying to get past Schultz, you know how watchful he is" Hogan and the others raised their eyebrows at him. "Your right, it'll probably take about 10-15 minutes to get in and out."

"Okay, Kinch, Forster go with him and distract Schultz." They both nodded smiling.

* * *

"Hey Schultz, what's up?" Kinch asked. He was walking over, with Forster, to where Schultz was standing. Newkirk was making his way quietly over to the locked door of the armory.

"I am on guard duty and you are not supposed to be anywhere near here. It is _verboten_" Schultz said glancing around to see if anyone was watching him.

"Kinch I dunno about you but I'm kinda in the mood for a bit of chocolate." Forster pulled two chocolate bars out of his pocket. "You want one?"

"Thanks man, I lost my last bar the other night in a game of poker. I still think Newkirk cheated." He took the chocolate and unwrapped it. Schultz was looking at it enviously.

"Schultz, did you want a piece?" Forster held half his bar to the sergeant. "Here take it, I still have a couple bars left over from last month's red cross packages anyway." Kinch saw Newkirk close the door and give them the thumbs up. He had got everything they needed.

"Alright Schultz, I guess we'd better leave you to it, we don't want to get you into any trouble."

"Thank you boys, you know for being the enemy, you are very nice friends.

They both laughed. "So are you Schultz, so are you."

* * *

"There's the plane colonel." Newkirk whispered from his hiding place in the woods a mile from Stalag 13.

"Okay signal them so they know where to make the drop." Hogan ordered as Newkirk used a flashlight to signal their position. They were surprised to see that someone had jumped out of the plane instead of just the parcel they needed.

"Both of you stay here. I'll go check it out" Hogan told Kinch and Newkirk. "If I'm not back in 10 minutes, get back to camp, stay there until it's safe then get yourselves out and back to London."

* * *

"OW! Damn it" The American flyer said out loud when he landed in a tree. His parachute was caught and he couldn't get down. He heard a noise in the bushes below him. "Hello?" He called.

Hogan stood up and walked over to the man hanging from the tree. "Who are you? And why are you here?"

"Sergeant Andrew J. Carter, U.S. Air Force."

"Colonel Robert Hogan, what are you doing here? I thought London was only supposed to send the ammo and explosives we need."

"Well sir, these explosives are really dangerous if they're not handled properly. I volunteered to come. I know a lot about this kinda stuff. It's kind of my hobby." He added smiling slightly. "Umm sir, you couldn't hand me that pocket knife could you, it fell out of my pocket when I got caught up here."

Hogan handed Carter the knife and they headed back towards the others who were waiting. He introduced Carter to LeBeau and Newkirk then they all headed back towards camp. They still had a lot to do and he was getting annoyed with London, they had not expected someone to be coming along and it changed his plans considerably.

* * *

"So London sent you because you know a lot about explosives?" Kinch asked Carter.

"Yep that's about it" Carter nodded enthusiastically. "General Williams asked me about the kind of explosives you would need to blow up a train and I…"

"Wait a minute. General Williams gave you this assignment?" Hogan asked.

"Yes sir, he overheard me talking some of the guys back home about how I blew up the chemistry lad in college. When he asked me about it, I told him that I studied chemistry and he said that I would probably be real helpful to you and the operation."

"This just keeps getting better and better"

"What are we gonna do guv'nor?"

"Well I guess the first thing is to get him into camp officially so he doesn't have to hide down here twenty four hours a day…Here's how we're gonna do it"


	4. Chapter 4

**Operation: Stalag 13**

A/n: I don't own or claim to own any of the Hogan's Heroes Characters

**Chapter 4**

"According to the map Hilda gave us the other day, the railway line is two and a half miles from camp. Now we will need at least an hour to get there and back. Carter how long would it take to set the charges along the track?"

Hogan and his men were sitting around the desk in His room going through the last details of the upcoming mission. They were going out that night and he wanted everyone to be prepared. That meant going over everything, no matter how many times, until everyone was comfortable with what they had to do.

"Roughly half an hour sir; shouldn't take any longer unless we get interrupted."

"Okay, Have we got everything we're going to need to blow this thing?"

"Sure do boy…Uh I mean sir." Carter said enthusiastically. "We've got more than enough; in fact we have enough to blow at least 3 trains, maybe more."

"Let's just start with this one for now, okay Carter?"

"Right sir, sorry"

"Alright we've done all we can for now, so I want you all to get as much rest as you can, we all have to be alert for this one. We leave after Schultz's nightly bed check."

* * *

Lebeau, Carter, Kinch and Newkirk were waiting for Hogan by the ladder leading to the exit of the emergency tunnel. They were putting shoe polish on their faces, to make them slightly less visible in the dark. When they heard Hogan coming down the tunnel, they looked around and LeBeau handed him the polish.

"Everything ready to go?" He asked them. Carter was the first to jump in, enthusiastically.

"Yes sir, all we need to do is lay the charges along the track; connect them to the cable, and when the timers go off KABOOM!!!!! There's not gonna be anything left of the train…"

"Alright Carter, I think we all get the picture." He tried to hide the smile appearing on his face, but he couldn't.

"Colonel, I just have one question about tonight. What happens if Schultz, or Klink for that matter, decides to do a surprise bed check like last week?" Kinch asked from behind Hogan.

"Not gonna happen Kinch, I dropped a couple sleeping pills into his cocoa. He should sleep for hours. If not, I locked the barracks door, just in case." He looked at his men and added, "Well I know we're in the middle of a war here, but come on, we can have some privacy can't we? And if all else fails we have the guys from barrack 3 covering us."

Hogan climbed up the ladder, carefully opening the trap door. He climbed out and quickly shut it again, hiding behind another tree stump just in front of the opening. Seconds later the Searchlights, from the guard towers inside the fence, swept past him. Once it had past he opened the tunnel again and helped Carter and Newkirk out. After another sweep from the lights, Kinch followed with LeBeau.

* * *

They headed through the woods keeping as close as possible to the road without being seen. They spotted three patrols on their way but easily avoided any trouble with them. When they were close enough to the tracks they stopped to make sure they didn't have any company.

"Okay Carter, you know what to do. Set the explosives to go off in thirty minutes, that should give us enough time to get far enough away before the krauts come looking for us. LeBeau and Kinch, go with him."

"Right colonel"

"Newkirk, I want you to keep watch by the road; If you see anything or anyone heading our way give the signal and we all get back to camp. I'll keep watch and make sure no-one is coming towards us through the woods."

"Right sir." Newkirk said looking behind him at the road. They all quietly got up and went to do what needed to be done.

* * *

"Here Kinch, you take this" Carter said handing over the cable and the bag of explosives they had with them. "I need you to set the timers for thirty minutes while me and LeBeau lay the cable and explosives along the track."

"Why do I have to help set the explosives? Kinch is the one who is good with wiring."

"Come on LeBeau, this is the best part." Carter smiled at the look on their faces.

LeBeau muttered something in French that they couldn't understand. LeBeau handed Kinch the timers and started to help Carter

* * *

// _Come on mates, hurry it up a little_ // Newkirk thought to himself from his hiding spot. He could easily see both the road and the tracks where Kinch, Carter and Lebeau were setting the charges. // _I hope this works, if not we're all in trouble. Especially colonel Hogan. _//

He had been worried about this assignment London had given them from the moment he heard it. He didn't let it show of course, but it didn't stop him from worrying. He glanced over at the tracks again to see LeBeau and Kinch heading back towards Hogan and Carter double checking some of the wiring before he himself followed them.

* * *

"All set boy…umm...I mean sir" Carter smiled happily at the job they had just done. "In exactly thirty minutes, boom!! There's not gonna be anything left of that train."

"Alright Carter, let's just get back to camp fast. Before we're missed"

They headed back to camp the way they had come. They stopped twice on the way because Hogan saw two patrols going past up ahead. They were almost back at the camp when they found themselves facing three men pointing guns at them. Hogan reached for his gun but stopped as one of the men took a step closer and aimed his own gun straight towards him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The one closest to Hogan said told him. He sounded like an American and now Hogan got a better look at the man, he saw that he was also wearing an American air force uniform.

"Why don't you point that thing somewhere else?" Hogan said, deciding to trust his instincts and hoping that he was right in thinking that they were American and it wasn't a trap.

"Your Americans?"

"Three of us are" Hogan pointed to Kinch and Carter behind him, then at Nekirk and LeBeau. "The other two are English and French. If you guys are Americans as well, then we are on the same side."

The three men lowered their guns after a moment, deciding to trust what they were being told.

"We just escaped from Stalag 9 about three hours ago, and we've been on the run ever since. Are you members of the underground?"

"Sort of; we can help you get back to London. If you trust us that is."

"Alright we'll trust you. Lead the way." One of them said after a minute or two.

* * *

"What is this? You said you were underground members." One of the men said quietly after seeing that they were heading straight towards Stalag 13.

"Shhh!! Keep it down will you. I'll explain everything as soon as we are inside." Hogan whispered, opening the tunnel entrance as he spoke.

Newkirk headed down into the tunnel first, then the escaped POW's from stalag 9 followed. Hogan shut the opening quickly and the rest took cover as the light from the guard tower swept past them. Then quickly and quietly the others followed. Hogan climbed in last making sure they weren't seen.

"All okay down here Colonel." Newkirk said coming up to Hogan after checking the tunnel had not been found by anyone.

"Thanks Newkirk." Hogan said turning towards the Englishman and throwing a spare towel at him so he could get the polish off his face. He led everyone though to the main area of the tunnel where they had the radio set up. "Carter, how long 'til the track blows?"

"Any minute now, we should be able to hear it from here." Carter checked his watch

"Okay I want all of you upstairs as quick as possible, I don't think there will be a bed check but if there is I want all of us to be seen." Hogan had already begun to head for the ladder. There was a sudden explosion and some loose dirt fell from the roof of the tunnel.

"What the hell was that?" One of the men shouted as he got to his feet again.

"Just the munitions train that was heading towards the Russian front." Hogan said told him casually, like it was no big surprise. "We'll explain everything when we get back, stay here and whatever you do, don't leave this tunnel, we'll be back as soon as we can."

* * *

The sound of an explosion nearby had woken Klink and he sat bolt upright in his bed. For a second he didn't realise what had happened, but when he got up and looked out the window, he saw smoke coming from somewhere near the rail line.

"Schultz!!!" Klink called as he threw his uniform on as fast as he could. "Schultz get in here!!"

"_Jawhol herr kommandant_?" Schultz came rushing in the door to Klink's quarters.

"I want an immediate roll call, wake the prisoners and have them in formation in five minutes."

* * *

Hogan glanced out the window just in time to see Schultz heading straight towards them. He unlocked the door, looked around to make sure everyone was in bed pretending to be asleep, then headed straight for his quarters and shut the door just as the door to the barracks opened. //_ That was way to close. _//

He heard Schultz come in through the door and seconds later the men all started complaining about him turning the lights on and waking them up when it wasn't even time for morning roll call. // _Here goes nothing._ // He opened the door and walked out into the other room.

"Roll call, everybody up, Raus!!" Schultz called as he tried to get everyone up and outside for the roll call.

"Come on Schultz, its not even 5:30 yet, what's goin' on?" Newkirk grumbled climbing off the top bunk where he slept.

"Kommandant Klink ordered a surprise roll call." Schultz replied.

"What for Schultz, we're all here. It's not like any of us escaped during the night." Hogan asked as he walked out of his room pulling on his jacket. Schultz stopped for a moment to think about what Hogan had said.

Newkirk took the opportunity and started to argue with the sergeant. "Yeah come on Schultzie, what's the big idea of waking us up almost two 'ours earlier than usual, eh? Don't you know 'ow cold it is out there of a night time?"

"Don't blame me Newkirk; I did not give the order. I don't like it any more than you do, but it is still an order so please, don't give me any trouble."

Newkirk was about to say something else but Hogan stopped him before he went too far. "Okay, okay, Fellas, let's break it up huh? I don't want to have to separate you two again, it's just not fair on the other guys here" //_Oh man are you gonna pay for that comment later. _// He thought immediately after he saw the look Newkirk gave him from across the room.

Everyone but Shultz and Newkirk laughed at the comment Hogan made and started heading outside to line up for Klink's roll call.


	5. Chapter 5

**Operation: Stalag 13**

A/n: I don't own or claim to own any of the Hogan's Heroes Characters

**Chapter 5**

The three escapees from Stalag 9 sat down at the small table in the tunnel, where the radio was. They didn't have much light to see by, so they figured it was best to just stay in the one place and not go wondering around.

"Did either of you get a good look at them?"

"Sorry David, I was to busy trying to figure out what the hell is going on and hoping we made the right decision in trusting them."

"I dunno if we should trust them."

"What do you mean James?" The one called David asked his friend.

"Well, didn't you see that POW camp just a few meters away from the tunnel entrance? I got a funny feeling about all this."

"Yeah, but that doesn't necessarily mean that they are Germans. They could just be working near a POW camp, not in it. As long as we keep an eye out for anything unusual we should be okay. We haven't been turned in yet."

"Yeah, I suppose we've been lucky enough so far." The other man said quietly, finally joining the conversation.

"What would Colonel Hogan think if he knew we got caught?"

"He would probably take back his offer of buying us all drinks." James said, trying to lighten the mood.

* * *

"What do we do now colonel? We'll never be able to get those three out of the tunnel with Klink doubling the guards." Carter asked as Klink headed back into his quarters.

"I don't know, but we can't do anything until the heats off. The Gestapo are probably already investigating what happened to that train." Hogan told them quietly as he opened the door to the barracks. "I'm sure they are wondering what is going on; especially since they saw the camp when we came back. LeBeau can you cook them a hot meal? I'm betting they're hungry."

"Oui colonel" LeBeau headed for the stove and started cooking while the others headed for Kinch's bunk.

* * *

"Sorry about the rush when you first got here. It's just that we didn't want anyone to miss us." Hogan called over his shoulder as he climbed down the ladder and stood back so the others could climb down after him.

"That's okay. Don't take this the wrong way but 'Who are you?'" James asked standing up as Hogan turned around to face them.

"Colonel Robert Hog…" he stopped mid sentence as he looked around at them.

"Colonel Hogan? I don't believe it." Matthews said walking over to him and dropping any signs of being cautious in the process. The others quickly followed suit and came over to Hogan who was still shocked at seeing three men from his old bomb group.

Newkirk, Carter and Kinch stood back for a minute to give them some privacy. After a minute they realized they weren't going to be introduced by Hogan anytime soon.

"Sorry to interrupt colonel" Newkirk called out. "I take it you know these men?"

"What? Oh sorry fellas" Hogan laughed. "Guys this is Newkirk, Carter and Kinchloe."

"Just Kinch" Kinch added shaking hands with the three men.

"These guys are part of my old bomb group. Johnson, Matthews, and Thompson. They bailed out of the plane with me when we were hit. They were supposed to head straight for the sub that was waiting for them." Hogan added, eyeing them suspiciously.

"We did make it back sir." Matthews said. "We were back in London within a week."

"Then what were you doing in Stalag 9?"

"During our last raid on a munitions dump, our plane got hit, we had to bail out over Dusseldorf. The Gestapo caught us just after we landed. We never had a chance. That was about two months ago."

"Well we'll get you fellas back to London soon, but you you'll have to wait a week two because the krauts are looking for the people who blew that munitions train and Klink has just doubled the guards both in and outside the fence."

"Where's the other guys that was with you earlier?"

"Upstairs cooking a hot meal for ya. We figured you three would be hungry, considering how long you said you'd been out there. Speak of the Frenchman, here he is now." He added as he heard the tunnel entrance opening.

LeBeau handed down three plates of food to Newkirk and Kinch then came down the ladder carrying some spare blankets for them.

"These aren't the warmest blankets in the world but it's all we have" he said in the way of greeting them.

"LeBeau, I'd like to introduce you to three of the biggest pains I have ever known." Hogan said laughing as he saw the looks their faces.

"We could say the same thing about you colonel" Matthews tried to act hurt

"I'm just kidding…sort of. This is Matthews, Johnson and Thompson." Hogan pointed to each one in turn while they shook hands with LeBeau. "They're three of the men in my old bomb group."

"We gotta get back up there. There's another roll call in about an hour. If you need anything just knock on this and someone will come down." He indicated the wooden frame that led up to the opening.

* * *

"I think I have an idea how to get Klink to ease up on the guard." Hogan called as he came out of his office. It had been a week and Klink still had the guards doubled.

"How? The Gestapo are still all through the woods, even if you can get Klink to back down we still have them to deal with." Matthews said. They had just finished playing a game of poker with Newkirk, while LeBeau was cooking dinner at the stove.

"Two of you go out through the tunnel tonight, when you see Schultz, you give yourselves up. You don't have to worry about getting shot. He never has his gun loaded." He added at the looks on the faces.

"Kinch I want you to draw up some papers ordering the immediate transfer of the new prisoners into the hands of the Abwer. Sign them General Heinrich…Von Hoffin, or something like that. Then go see if you can get a truck from the motor pool, we're gonna need one."

"Right colonel" Kinch headed for the tunnel entrance to get started on the papers.

"Okay LeBeau, Newkirk I need you to make two uniforms, lots of medals for one of them."

"What ranks?" Newkirk asked.

"Let's go with…major and corporal. Carter." Hogan turned towards the sergeant standing at the door keeping watch, just incase Schultz or Klink decided to stop by unexpectedly. "Tomorrow morning you go out through the emergency tunnel, with Matthews, after roll call, then drive into camp wearing the uniforms LeBeau and Newkirk are working on. You order the prisoners to be turned over to you and then I come along. You tell Klink that your taking me as well and then we get the three o them to the meeting point. The underground take it from there."

"But sir, Klink wouldn't let me take you out of camp without orders even if I was Abwer." Carter interrupted knowing what their C.O was planning.

"Trust me carter, if all goes to plan Klink will be to afraid to say no to you."

"Right sir, but why me?"

"Because Klink doesn't see you as often as he does me. If I go in your place, we might not get away with it."

* * *

"Sir. I just finished drawing up the paper work for tomorrow" Kinch handed Hogan a piece of paper with orders on it.

"Great work Kinch, if I didn't know any better, it would easily fool me. Klink will fall for these like a shot."

Hogan was sitting at table waiting for a response from the underground. After a minute or two a voice came over the radio. "Colonel, this is Robin Hood, come in please."

"Go ahead Robin Hood." Hogan spoke into the microphone. "Who comes up with these code names?" He added looking at Kinch, who just shrugged in response.

"I will be able to pick the three of them up at 12:00 tomorrow afternoon. They will stay with us for the rest of the day, and then will be taken to the submarine tomorrow night just after dark. Will that work out with you?"

"Perfectly. We will see you there." Hogan switched off the radio. "All set, now all we have to do is get them to the meeting point."

* * *

Carter was wearing a German uniform and looking very uncomfortable. He was fidgeting so much that Newkirk was having trouble putting the finishing touches on the jacket.

"Carter will you 'old still" He said. "I can't do this right unless you stop movin' now can I?"

"Sorry but I can't help it, I'm nervous."

"What's going on?" Hogan asked as he came up to them. He could hear the two of them arguing even before he saw them.

"Carter here won't stay still, so Newkirk can finish the uniform." LeBeau as he looked in the box for a few more medals they could put on the uniform.

"Carter?"

"Well, it's just that I'm nervous about this whole thing colonel, I mean what if Klink recognizes me?"

"He won't, and besides I'll be there. If anything goes wrong, and I'm not saying that it will, I'll be able to distracted Klink so you can leave." Hogan said, trying to make Carter feel more confident.

"Listen" Came a voice from behind them, they all looked around to see Thompson walking towards them. He had a grin on his face

"I've known Colonel Hogan for a long time now" He began, talking directly to Carter. "Now I know this idea of his sounds completely crazy and impossible, but believe me when I say that if anyone can pull it off, it's papa bear."

"Thompson" Hogan glared at him, but couldn't hold back the smile that was threatening to appear.

"Papa Bear?" the others asked almost immediately.

"Yeah, it's my old nick name." Hogan answered grudgingly before Thompson could reply. "Johnson called me that, just as a joke, after one of our raids. It just sort of stuck with me after that. Then they named my plane Goldilocks, just for the fun of it."

Carter seemed a bit more confident now, so Hogan and Thompson left them to finish the uniform. As they walked back to the main area of the tunnel, which was just under the barracks, Kinch came up to them.

"Just got a message from London colonel; they're sending a sub to pick them up tomorrow night. They also said to pass on their congratulations on blowing that munitions train, and that they would have said it earlier but they had to maintain radio silence for a week, they wouldn't say why though."

"Okay thanks Kinch. How did you go with getting a truck?"

"Well, I managed to bribe the guard on duty. 15 cents a mile, and an extra 50 cents for him to park it 100 meters down the road."

"Great work. All that's left to do now is get you guys outside the fence so you can officially come into the camp."


	6. Chapter 6

**Operation: Stalag 13**

A/n: I don't own or claim to own any of the Hogan's Heroes Characters

**Chapter 6**

The sound of alarms going off and the dogs barking told Hogan and his men that Johnson and Thompson had been found by Schultz and were being brought into the camp.

LeBeau headed for the door and looked out just in time to see Schultz ushering two men into Klink's office. He shut the door and turned towards the others.

"They've just gone into Klink's office." He told them.

"Alright let's listen in." Hogan headed straight to the coffee pot in his quarters. It had been turned into a listening device so they could hear what was going on inside Klink's office.

"…_And just what were the two of you doing so close to this camp?_" Klink voice came through the speaker loud and clear.

"_That's none of your business Klink_" They heard Johnson say.

"Bad move Adam. Should not have said that." Hogan smiled at the attitude he was giving Klink but knew it would probably cost him at least a day in the cooler, even if he did only just arrive.

"_It is my business Sergeant. This is my camp and you will tell me what you were doing_." Klink said angrily. "_Where you trying to rescue someone who is already here? A friend perhaps?_"

"_You won't get anything out of us_." Came Thompson's voice. "_You can try all you like, but you can forget about answers_."

"Oh boy, these guys are gonna land themselves in the cooler before they get out of his office. I better get over there." Hogan got up and headed over to Klink's office.

* * *

The door to Klink's office opened and Colonel Hogan walked in. "Colonel Klink I wanna talk to you."

"Not now Hogan, can't you see I'm busy?"

"Oh sorry sir, didn't realize you had company." Hogan walked over to his two friends, "Colonel Robert Hogan, senior POW officer." He held out his hand for one of them to take and hoped they would play along. He hadn't intended on coming into Klink's office when they were brought in.

"I'm Sgt. Adam Johnson and this is Sgt. David Thompson." Johnson took the lead and shook Hogan's hand, smiling.

"Nice to meet you fellas. Just got shot down?"

"Yes sir. We had to bail out over Dusseldorf. Must've taken a wrong turn somewhere cause we ended up here instead."

"Hope the Kommandant hasn't been to hard on you."

"Colonel Hogan if you don't mind."

"Hmm? Oh sorry sir, but if you don't say something, how do I know you want to be left alone. Come on fellas, I'll show you the barracks where you'll be staying."

"Colonel Hogan they are not going anywhere with you." Klink said as they three of them turned to leave the office. "They are going to the cooler for 2 days. Schultz take them to the cooler now."

"Now wait a minute colonel." Hogan stopped Schultz from leaving the room. "What for? They didn't do anything wrong."

"For being disrespectful to a superior officer." Klink said smiling slightly.

"Come on colonel you know that that only applies when you're both in the same army."

"One more word out of you Hogan and you will join them. Diss-missed"

* * *

"But colonel, How are we supposed to get them out of camp when they have got themselves into the cooler" LeBeau asked as Hogan told them what happened.

"The same way we planned. We can still pull this off, it might even work in our favor."

"What do ya mean guv'nor?" Newkirk asked looking slightly confused.

"Klink thinks they were here to rescue someone in the camp right? Well, Klink is already suspicious of them, so it shouldn't be too hard to convince Klink that the papers Kinch has drawn up are the real thing. And it'll be easier on Carter."

"Yeah but your not the one who's wearing a German uniform...Sir." Carter added quickly.

"Carter you know that you can do a good impression of a German officer, I've seen you do it dozens of times." Kinch spoke up from where he sat on the bunk.

"But that was just for laughs and I wasn't actually wearing this uniform was I?"

"Carter you're not going to be doing this alone. Matthews will be there and so will I. We can do this."

"Okay, I'll do it. But I don't like it one bit."

* * *

"Has Carter and Matthews gone out yet?"

"Yes sir, they went out 'bout 10 minute ago" Newkirk said climbing up the ladder followed by Kinch. "They should be coming through the gates any time now."

They all headed outside into the compound. No sooner had LeBeau shut the door behind them, than a truck had pulled up and the gates. They saw the Cpl. Langenscheidt hurry across the camp and into Klink's office.

* * *

"Welcome to Stalag 13 Major Schmidt" Klink greeted them once more as he closed the door o his office.

"Danke Klink" Carter said in a German accent. "This is corporal Hans Strasburg. We are here to pick up two of your prisoners. I believe they arrived last night. What are their names again corporal?"

"Sgt. Adam Johnson and Sgt. David Thompson _Herr Major_" Matthews said in a convincing accent.

"These men will be brought to my truck immediately. Here are my orders." Carter shoved the paper Kinch had made up the previous night into Kilnk's hands.

"But major, why do you want them they only arrived here yesterday and…"

"That is no concern of yours Klink. My orders come from General Von Hoffin. If you have any questions about the orders I have given you, call him now. I will be outside by my truck. If the prisoners are not brought out in five minutes you will be sorry." Carter turned and walked out the door leaving Klink looking very confused.

* * *

Carter and Matthews were standing outside waiting. They saw Schultz hurry out of the building and almost run over to the cooler to get Thompson and Johnson. If they had not been so worried about being caught out, they would have found the sight of Schultz running extremely funny, but they were too nervous.

"Hey Carter, how's everything going?" Hogan said quietly as he came to stand beside them.

"Well so far Klink bought it, he never even glanced at the papers I gave him. Schultz just went to the cooler to get them. I think were okay for now."

"Great. Okay now when Klink comes out of the office start yelling at me. When he comes up to you tell him that you're taking me along as well."

"Right. What am I gonna say to him if he asks why?"

"Make something up, here he comes now." Hogan stepped back slightly as Klink approached hem and Carter started yelling at the top of his voice.

"…And it will be the last time you ever insult the father land. It is obvious I will have to teach you to show some respect when you're talking to an officer of the superior race."

"Oh come on Major, you and I both know that your not one of them." Hogan argued back just to make it looked good for Klink.

"What is going on here?" Klink had to shout to be heard or even noticed by them.

"Colonel Klink this man is coming with me. I will bring him back in a few days. Where are the two prisoners I am waiting for?" Carter said loudly to Klink before he had a chance to argue about him taking Hogan along.

"They are here _Herr Major._" Schultz came up and ushered the two of them into the truck.

"Very good. Strasburg start the truck we are leaving. You in the truck." He said to Hogan as he walked to the passenger side of the truck. Hogan shrugged at Klink and climbed in as the truck started and began to drive out of the camp.

"Kommandant? Why is Colonel Hogan in the truck?"

"Who knows? And who cares?" Klink said as he and Schultz watched the truck makes it's way out of sight. As much as he hated to admit it, he was worried about the American.

* * *

"Colonel I gotta hand it to ya, I didn't think it would be that easy to pull off. You made it seem as though you do this all the time."

"You're joking right? You've flown with him long enough to know just what's possible when you're around Papa Bear." Matthews called from the drivers seat.

"Enough with the nick name already." Hogan called, but they just ignored him, as always. "Okay, now the underground are gonna meet us in about half an hour. He'll get you three to the sub and from there they'll get you home."

"But Colonel, what about you? I didn't think you were going to stay here permanently. It was only meant to be temporary…wasn't it?" Johnson asked.

"Look. I'm staying here because London needs this operation to continue. The underground can't handle it on their own, they need us."

"Then we'll stay to. We can help."

"No, you guys need to get back home. We can mange here, besides don't you run the 504th now Matthews?

"Yes sir, but they can manage without us for a while."

"The colonel's right" Carter spoke up after a minute or two. "The best way you guys can help us is to get back up there and fly the planes."

"Colonel…"

"No butts" Hogan cut in before any of them could argue any more. "I don't want to make it an order but I will if I have to."

"Alright, as long as you guys promise to watch your backs."

"You have my word. We'll be careful."

* * *

"That's him up ahead colonel." Carter called over his shoulder as he slowed down and pulled over.

"Robin Hood?" Hogan asked getting out of the truck and walking over to a man that had signaled them to stop.

"Yes. Are you colonel Hogan?

"Yeah. Nice to meet you. This is Carter, Matthews, Johnson and Thompson. I need you to get them to the sub safely. Can you do it?"

"Yes, I will take them myself. We can not leave until dark though, it is to risky during the day."

"Thank you." He turned to Carter "Can you give us a minute?"

"Yes sir, I'll be in the truck" Cater walked away and Robin Hood followed him to the truck.

"Okay fellas. I meant what I said earlier. No turning back, you get to the sub and then get home." They were about to argue but Hogan raised a hand to stop them. "Look I need you to do something else for me and you can't do it from here."

"What is it sir?"

"Well, I hear a rumor that my sister started flying again. I need you guys to keep an eye on her for me." Thompson glanced at the other two then back at Hogan, smiling. "What?"

"Well sir. We figured that you would say that to us if you ever found out that Cassie was flying again. We asked General Williams if she could be transferred to our squad. She's been flying with us for at least four months now."

"Well, I'm glad she's with you guys and not some other group. At least now I know she's in the best company you could ask for, even though I don't really want her flying again. Thanks."

"Anytime colonel." Johnson said holding out his hand. Hogan took it and then shook hands with the others.

"Don't forget to write."

"Take care sir."

"Yeah you to. Now get out of here before you get yourselves caught again."

Robin Hood glanced over at Hogan and caught his eye. He walked over to them and shook hands with Hogan. "Do not worry Colonel, they will get there safely, I will make sure of it."

"Thanks." Hogan smiled as they started heading towards the opposite side of the road where a car was parked. He waited until they drove away before turning back to Cater and making their way back to Stalag 13.

* * *

Cater, Newkirk, LeBeau and Kinch were sitting by the table down in the tunnel, waiting for the sub's message that they had arrived safely.

"He was pretty upset, he didn't say a word all the way back here."

"Cater would you feel like talking if you said goodbye to three of your mates. I mean from what they told us they were fairly close." Newkirk said. "That's gotta be hard on him."

"What's gonna be hard on who?" Hogan asked as he came down the ladder.

"Nothing' guv'nor, just talking baseball that's all."

"Yeah right, like I'm gonna believe that." Hogan smiled. "Any word from the sub yet Kinch?"

"Not yet colonel, but it's only a couple hours after dark, they wouldn't have had much time to…"

"_Goldilocks to Papa Bear and friends. Can you hear me?"_ Came a voice over the radio. They instantly knew that it was Matthews.

"I thought I told you to cut out that nick name?"

"C_ome on sir, it's just a bit of fun."_

"Yeah yeah, alright fine. I take it you made it safely?

"_You bet. We are on our way home. Should be back in about two days. Good luck with everything you got going for ya."_

"You to and be careful from now on or I won't buy you three those drinks I promised. Papa Bear out." He looked at the others and smiled. "Okay so I was worried. I tend to worry about the people I work with and care about."

"We noticed" Kinch said as he turned off the radio. "What now Colonel?"

"We keep doing what we're doing and hope that it helps the allies. If we cause a little trouble for the krauts along the way, that's just a bonus for us."

They all laughed and headed up to the barracks. It had been a long week and they were just getting started.


End file.
